iGo to Briarwood
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: What would have happened if Carly moved to Briarwood in iMSS? Sam/Freddie friendship, implied more.


**iGo to Briarwood**

"Well, I'm not making any promises," said Ms. Peeloff with a smile. "But I think there's a good chance that you might get in."

Carly squealed. "Thanks, Ms. Peeloff!"

"Thanks, Ms. Peeloff," Sam and Freddie echoed in a deadpan tone, shooting desperate glances at each other.

"You're welcome." Smoothing down what was left of her skirt; Ms. Peeloff tossed her shorn hair snootily and left.

"So, we're forgiven?" Freddie asked hopefully.

Carly smiled a little. "Sure, why not?"

Grinning, they participated in a three-way hug. Gibby suddenly ran down the stairs with the rest of the Ridgeway students in pursuit. "What's with the hugging? And _where _is the purple lady?"

"Close your eyes," Sam commanded. "ALL OF YOU, CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Obediently, the students closed their eyes. Sam grabbed Carly's shoulder. "Where's the purple paint?"

"In the cabinet….you have a plan, don't you?" Carly wondered.

"She does," Freddie seconded in a voice he tried to make out as cheerful.

"I do," confirmed Sam, pulling out a jar of purple paint. She grabbed it and dipped it into the paint. Conveniently, the paint _just so happened _to be quick-dry, and in 3 minutes it was dry. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Smirking, Sam held up the purple ball. "Here's the ball, now go get it!"

Freddie held open the door and Sam threw it out. In one fluid motion, all of the students rushed out.

"Thanks," Carly smiled. "You guys are the best."

"Even though we tried to mess up your interview?" Sam wondered, scuffing the toe of her high-tops against the floor.

"Well, that was pretty bad," Carly winced a little bit. "But… you're still awesome."

"Great," Freddie nodded.

Sam piped in, "So, are you going to Briarwood?"

_2 Months Later_

"I can't believe Carly's gone," Sam moaned, walking into Ridgeway.

"Yeah, no chiz," piped up a voice from behind her. Groaning, Sam spun to see the one and only Freddie Benson.

Sam scowled. "What do you want, Benson?"

"Look, Sam," Freddie began. "Now that Carly's gone, you have to admit you have no other friends that you would hang out with all the time."

"So what?" Sam asked, biting her lip. "Don't you have your AV Club dorks?"

"Yeah, but they're boring," Freddie shrugged wryly. "And you have to admit, we had a lot of fun with our plot to prevent Carly from going to Briarwood….even though it completely and utterly failed. And probably backfired, I'd say we _helped _her chances."

"No need to rub it in, Benson," sighed Sam. "So, what, you wanna hang out or something?"

Looking a bit guilty, Freddie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sure," A small smile formed on Sam's face, but she wiped it off. "Whatever, dork."

"School is weird without Carly, isn't it?" Freddie asked her, knowing that it would start a conversation between the normally awkward two.

"I know!" gushed Sam. "You know, she used to have the locker next to mine, but ever since she left this preppy girl that normally wears all pink moved in. And she's _so _annoying! I want to punch her…"

"But you'll get expelled," Freddie finished.

"I know, nub," Sam frowned. "It's just a thought…that I have incredibly often…"

"Don't do it, Sam," Freddie admonished. "If you get expelled, well, I'll be…"

Sam grinned. "Alone? Basically, you already are. I mean, you already admitted that you have no friends other than me and Carly!"

"Neither do you," Freddie retorted.

She smacked his shoulder. "So?"

"So, you can't laugh at me for it," Freddie replied. "And, I mean, I have Gibby…"

"So do I! And I have Wendy, but she's kind of obsessed with gossip, and that's not the Puckett Way," Sam informed him.

Freddie nodded. "So the Puckett Way is hanging out with a dork?"

"I guess, I mean, I hung out with you _before _Carly left. Just…Carly was there…." Sam trailed off.

"Don't worry," Freddie comforted. "We can still hang out with Carly outside of school."

Sam stared at the ground. "Unless she makes all new friends at Briarwood and forgets about us. Ever think about that, Fredwhiz?"

"_That's _what you're worried about?" Freddie snickered. "Carly would never forget about you. You're unforgettable, for a lack of better words."

"Thanks, nub," Sam frowned, smacking his shoulder. "What if she makes all new friends and quits iCarly so we're forced to recruit Gibby as a host? Then we have to make a new web show called _iGibby_?"

"What?" Freddie shook his head. "Are you hallucinating or something?"

Sam cocked her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind," Freddie sighed. "I miss Carly."

"Me too," Sam groaned.

The bell rung, indicating that they had just 2 minutes to get to class. Freddie perked up. "Oh, man, I better get going. I'm gonna be late for class. You ought to too."

"Since when did I care, Fredloser?" Sam asked, but reluctantly she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye…Freddie."

"See ya, Sam," Freddie replied, and they parted ways.

_Three Years Later _

_(Same age as iCarly now)_

"GOOD MORNING, FREDWARD!" Sam yelled, holding a megaphone to Freddie's ear.

"Sam!" Freddie protested, throwing off the covers. "What the _chiz _are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up," Sam smiled innocently.

Throwing her a quick smile, Freddie asked, "And _why _are you waking me up?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you?" Sam inquired. "You're taking me bowling today."

"Fine, Puckett," Freddie grinned a little. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, "But you'd better get out of here, I've gotta change."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You act like I haven't seen your oh-so-manly abs before." She patted his stomach.

"But…" Blushing, Freddie glanced down. "My _pants_, Sam."

"Oh, yeah," Sam smirked. "What, is baby Freddie wearing man panties or something?"

"No," Freddie protested. "Sam! Wait outside."

Grinning from ear to ear as she usually did around Freddie, Sam stepped out. "Fine, fine."

Once Freddie was done, Sam grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. "You know, we have iCarly with…Carly tonight."

"New, 'improved' Carly," Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, not the Carly we knew three years ago," seconded Sam. "I miss that girl sometimes, don't you?"

Nodding, Freddie squeezed her hand. "Promise me something?"

"Sure, kid," Sam spun to face him. "What is it?"

"Don't ever change," Freddie commanded.

"I won't," Sam said, smiling. "Trust me, I won't."

…

"Hi," Sam greeted in a deadpan voice. "I'm Sam."

"And I'm Carly!" piped up her brunette co-host. "And I'm the _star _of iCarly that attends Briarwood, who is here with my new boyfriend, Caleb!"

A blonde boy with blue-green eyes stepped out, waving awkwardly to the audience. Carly yanked his sleeve so that he stood in front of the camera. "Say hello to the camera, Caleb!"

"Hi, camera," Caleb replied.

Carly laughed in a totally fake voice. "Isn't he hilarious?"

"Totally," Sam groaned, shooting a save-me glance at Freddie.

"Speaking of relationships," Carly continued. "Don't you guys have something you need to announce?" The brunette waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh my…" Sam trailed off, biting her lip. "Carl…y," (it was so awkward to call her that after years of calling her Carls, but Carly insisted that the nickname was too childish) "For the twentieth time, Freddie and I are _not _dating."

"Ever since you left, we've had no one to hang out with," Freddie repeated for the hundredth time. "So Sam and I…got closer."

"Fine, fine," Carly frowned.

"Besides," Sam and Freddie hissed under their breath in unison. "Even if we were, we wouldn't tell _you_."

**A/N: Okay…so I was watching iMight Switch Schools, and wondered what would happen if Carly did go to Briarwood. Chances were she would change, so I wrote this. I mean, I doubt S&F would turn to **_**Gibby**_**. They would choose each other. **

**Sorry, I'm so not a Carly Hater, but I just thought that Briarwood, being a 'snobby' private school, could make her this way.**

**And sorry that I'm **_**still **_**not updating iBP. I don't know when I will update it. I honestly have no muse, so sorry, I don't know when **_**any **_**of my stories will be updated. Hopefully this weekend, but that's the soonest. Again, I'm really sorry, and I know you all probably hate me.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
